


of volleyballs and farewells

by 21tales



Series: haikyuu blank period [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, haikyuu 369 spoilers, haikyuu graduation, if furudate cant give them a proper send off I WILL, karasuno graduation fic, karasuno third years are important to me ok, this is how i cope with hq 369, this one shot is brought to you by Spite™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21tales/pseuds/21tales
Summary: in which the first years learn the satisfaction of goodbyes.[ haikyuu chapter 369 spoilers ]





	of volleyballs and farewells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyouhappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouhappy/gifts).

> i saw the third years graduating in just one page and the result was this fic. enjoy!
> 
> dedicated to ai ♡♡

**I**

Kageyama doesn't know what to do or how to feel. He's sad, of course, but it feels like there's so much more to this feeling. He stands at a distance, leaning against a wall as he observes the chatter around him, preferring not to get involved. He likes his corner, in fact. This way he wouldn't bother anyone nor be bothered. He doesn't realise that he's been glaring for a while when he hears a snicker beside him. 

"You have a strange expression on your face, Kageyama." 

Sugawara's head pops into his view, surprising Kageyama. The older boy is smiling, as usual. His hands are folded behind his back as he leans forward to meet Kageyama's gaze.

"Sugawara-san." He acknowledges the third year, trying to mask his surprise. How long had Sugawara been here for? How long was he spaced out like this? 

"You've been here in the corner for a while now. Everything good?" 

Kageyama pulls himself away from the support of the wall. "Uh, yes," he says, scratching the nape of his neck, trying to find the right words. This is the first time he's come face-to-face with one of the graduates. "Congratulations on graduation."

Sugawara stands up straight up, his smile growing wider. "Thank you." He brings out his scroll from behind. "This seems like a heavy weight today, to be honest." A short, strained laugh escapes his lips.

Kageyama nods. Again, he isn't sure of what he should do or say. Hinata does most of the speaking, really. 

They both stand in silence for a while, the ceremony buzz taking over. It's not very comfortable, but Kageyama welcomes it. He prefers to leave the silent understanding between him and Sugawara as it is. He knows it must be a rather emotionally involving day for him and he doesn't know whether he should acknowledge it or not. 

"I'd ask if you're nervous, but I don't think that applies to you anymore, does it?" Sugawara breaks the silence after a long moment. 

"Nervous?" Kageyama is confused by his question. He's hardly the one who should be nervous today. "About?"

"You know, the team after this," Sugawara explains. 

_Ah, _ Kageyama thinks, _ straight to the point. _

"Coupled with the regrets of this past year," Sugawara continues. "I know I was at least a _ bit _ nervous with the idea of a new team. Becoming a senpai and all."

Kageyama is still confused. "You were-- you are a good senior, Sugawara-san." His senpai never really came across as people who'd struggle with being a senior. Especially Sugawara, who'd been one of the strongest supporting pillars for him and Hinata. The thought that there was actually something to _ be _nervous about seemed like new information. 

Sugawara smiles faintly at Kageyama's vague response. "I guess the nerves really don't apply to you."

Kageyama wonders where all this is coming from and thinks about what it'd be like to actually have new members replace the familiar and reliable faces of the third years. It's a strange feeling, to say the least. 

"I won't say I'm nervous." The thought of actually being a senpai hasn't even occurred to him in a long while. "I guess, it makes me a little excited now that I think about it. I do look forward to it."

Sugawara laughs. "So quick to think about what comes next." Kageyama can't tell whether he's joking or not. "I'm glad. I look forward to see you grow as well." He reaches out and pats Kageyama's shoulder. "Get Karasuno closer to winning this time."

Kageyama nods. "I will." He can't say he won't miss them and that he doesn't feel the regret of not getting to go further with them even now. Still, if there's anything he's realised in the past two months is that no matter where they are, some things will always stick. This past year hasn't been for nothing. 

After all, _ this _ is the team that helped him grow into what he is now. _ This _is the team that defied all odds. 

The now-graduate raises his fist, a gesture that surprises Kageyama. "I won't lose."

He stares at the hand for some time before awkwardly raising his own. "I'll do my best." 

The bump turns into a hug. Kageyama welcomes it. 

  


**II**

"Just so you know, I'm gonna kick your ass in volleyball once I get into University," Sugawara says just before letting go. He pats Kageyama on the shoulder and then skips away.

**III**

Yamaguchi is a little nervous. He's been tagging along Tsukishima throughout the ceremony, who has strangely been a little on the silent side the entire day. Yamaguchi hasn't spoken to any of the third years since the ceremony ended. He isn't sure he would be able to talk to them at all, considering the buzz and chatter around the place. 

At some point, Yamaguchi loses track of his childhood friend, whose very tall stature has somehow disappeared into the scattered crowd. As he looks around, increasing his pace, his shoulder bumps into a passer-by. Hard. 

"Sorry-- ah," the person says as familiarity settles in their eyes on seeing the freckled boy. "Yamaguchi."

"Azumane-san," Yamaguchi says, rubbing his shoulder. He's surprised to run into one of his senpai. It's during this moment that he realises that the whole reason he was sticking to Tsukishima was to put off seeing the third years on his own. 

"C-congratulations." He stutters through his greeting, bowing slightly. 

"Thank you," Asahi sheepishly replies. He's holding a phone in one hand. "Wanna get a picture together?"

Yamaguchi's shoulders relax. That does sound nice. "Sure," he says.

Before he realises it, Yamaguchi is already making conversation with his senior. Asahi talks about how he'd been nervous about the graduation the past couple of days and how he feared he'd be an emotional wreck. He says that he strangely feels at ease today, which he finds surprising.

They talk of things big and small, when eventually the inevitable topic dawns upon them: volleyball.

"You know," Asahi says. "A lot of the team's offence depends on you now. I hope you realise how important you are to this team, Yamaguchi."

It takes a moment for Yamaguchi to process what he said. Slowly, his face brightens. The younger boy nods, feeling excitement bubble within him. "I do. And thank you." 

Hearing these words from the ace, the main cannon of Karasuno, Yamaguchi feels a sense of accomplishment. The vain part of him which evolved due to being in close proximity to Tsukishima Kei all this time wishes Hinata was here to witness this.

"Daichi and Suga have great hopes from you, too," Asahi adds. "We have great hopes from all of you."

Yamaguchi's smile breaks into a grin. "We'll do our best." 

Strangely, he's not nervous anymore.

  
  
  
  
**IV**

"What, are you trying to become Yamaguchi's favourite senpai now? Is that what you're gonna do at this time of the year? Huh, Azumane?" Sugawara repeatedly punches Asahi in the stomach who has given up on trying to defend himself. (Light punches, Yamaguchi hopes as he walks away from them to look for Tsukishima.)

  
  
  
**V**

Yachi cries every other minute. She doesn't know what else to feel. 

_"You'll do great. I just know it." _ She thinks of Shimizu's words to her just after she had formally quit the club. _ "Karasuno couldn't have gotten here without your help either. You've been a great support for us and I know you'll help this team go further." _

The words sounded like they were death flags from some manga, except the manga was real life and the death flag was graduation. She knows that she will hardly get to see her seniors now and that makes her immensely sad. 

Shimizu has been trying her best to make her junior feel better, and she's smiling the entire time, mildly amused by Yachi's show of her emotions and Yachi knows she shouldn't be this weak in front of the graduates but she really can't control herself. 

"Shmizwu-zenpai…I'm zowwy…"

Kiyoko laughs under her breath and waves her off. "No, that's fine. I'm happy to know you'll miss me _ this _much." She laughs again. "Besides, Nishinoya and Tanaka are doing much worse than you."

From a distance, there are loud, repeated cries of _ "Kiyoko-saaaaaaaaan!" _and they could have grown closer if not for Ennoshita who has been holding the two loudmouths back.

"I can understand, though," Kiyoko says and her face softens. Something in her voice makes Yachi's throat heavier. "I'll miss this more than anything." 

Yachi's heart aches as she hears those words, staring helplessly at her senpai. How selfish, she thinks, how selfish of her to stand and be an emotional wreck in front of her senior, for whom this must be harder than anything. It must be difficult for the third years to _ finally _leave it all behind, leave their place of familiarity and memories, and face the world ahead of them. 

_She's amazing, _ Yachi says to herself, not taking her eyes off of her. _ Shimizu-senpai is amazing _.

The blonde wipes her tears, struggling to catch up on her breath. Despite her best attempts, her vision is still blurry, but she looks up at Kiyoko and cracks a small, awkward smile. "We'll miss you, too," she manages to squeak out. _ Thank you for everything, _ she wants to say as well. _ Thank you for introducing me to the volleyball club. _But the words won't come out. 

"I know," Shimizu says, placing her hand on Yachi's head and slightly ruffling her hair. "Let's do our best, yeah?" 

Yachi's smile is a lot more genuine now. She nods frantically. "Yes!" 

  
  
**VI**

"What are you doing, Sugawara-san?" 

Tanaka tries to swat away Sugawara's hands, as Sugawara repeatedly taps his fingers on Tanaka's bald. 

"Why, I'm transferring vice captain energies into you, of course." Sugawara continues his ritual and Tanaka gives in eventually. 

Yachi chuckles a little, wiping her teary eyes. Maybe partings don't have to be sad after all. Like Takeda-sensei said, they signify new beginnings, and Yachi would be lying if she said she isn't looking forward to what lies ahead for them. 

However, her gaze lands on Shimizu making conversation with Yui so she cries again. 

  


**VII**

Tsukishima has been through this thought process over and over again, and he still finds himself delving into the same thoughts. Thoughts that took shape ever since the third years quit the team. And now that they have officially graduated, those thoughts have somehow intensified.

Starting from the sub-par practice matches, to the obvious holes in defence of the team, to the massive shift in the team dynamic, to the concern over the team not scouting for appropriate middle school players; his mind for the past two months has been rather volley-centric. 

Today, however, the feeling is different. The thoughts are the same, sure, but there's a newer, more different layer of emotion overlapping them. It's only when he catches a glimpse of the team's ex-captain during the ceremony that it hits him. 

Could this feeling be… _ sadness _? 

This realisation is a little hard for Tsukishima Kei, of all people, to digest, so he masks his feelings in silence as he wanders about trying to avoid the team as much as possible. 

His strategy doesn't work for long because even though he's seated himself on a bench near the edge of the crowded area, he hears someone clear their throat beside him in an exaggerated manner. 

"You look like the world is ending."

Tsukishima, slightly taken aback by the familiar voice, doesn't turn around and huffs insteads. "Hello, Daichi-san."

Daichi laughs at Tsukishima's response, seating himself on the bench next to his junior. "Wondering how I found you?" 

"Not at all."

Daichi laughs again. "I didn't take you as someone who'd get sentimental over something like this." His voice sounds casual. _ Too _casual. 

"I'm not." If there's one thing Tsukishima has learned in the past year, it's that he can never underestimate Daichi's perceptiveness or his persistence. After a long pause, he finally adds, "I'm just thinking."

"Not very surprising. What about?" 

Tsukishima just pushes his glasses up his nose. Daichi clicks his tongue and nudges him by the elbow. 

"Come on. Tell me, what's on your mind?"

Tsukishima sighs. He has no option but to give in. "The team," he says. He's not lying but he isn't telling the whole truth either. He doubts his senior would need the whole truth at this moment. Not that Tsukishima would be willing to share, though. 

Daichi pauses, perhaps taken aback at his response. However, he takes the hint and takes the opportunity to divert his attention to something that wasn't graduation. 

"Right." Daichi leans back into the bench. "I heard about the last two practice matches. Big disappointments, weren't they?"

Tsukishima nods slightly. 

"Don't worry, you have a lot of time ahead of you," Daichi assures. "I'm sure there'd be amazing new recruits now."

Tsukishima thinks about what he says. Daichi had been the perfect player for all the holes in their defence. Captain Ennoshita has adjusted to that role well, however his skills are yet to reach that level of finesse. Then, there was Sugawara as an extremely reliable back-up setter, not only for the game but for the players as well. Despite Tanaka's power taking after Asahi's, the team still lacked the presence of another spiker that could add to the team's offence. 

Sure, there could be good recruits, but they'd be lacking in experience as well. They could be reliable, they could be strong, they could be whipped into shape as the months go by but… 

"It will never be the same," Tsukishima blurts out, surprising even himself. _ Well, that's one way to be honest. _He mentally curses himself. “Sorry, I mean, uh…”

Daichi just blinks. They sit in agonising silence for a moment when Daichi throws an arm around Tsukishima's shoulder pulls him down to ruffle his hair. He starts laughing loudly. 

"So, you _ are _sad!" 

Tsukishima is struggling to breathe. When Daichi lets go of him after a long torturous minute of jabs, he fixes his glasses and sits up straight, saying, "Well, about the team, maybe."

Daichi is still grinning. "Look how you've grown. Just like--"

"Baby seals. I'm aware."

Daichi folds his arms. "Well, if it's the team you're _ really _ worried about, then don't sweat it. I know you'll find ways to fight back regardless of who is in the team."

Tsukishima looks away. "But we couldn't have made it this far without you." His voice is so low, almost like a whisper. 

"And _ we _ couldn't have made it this far without _ you _ ," Daichi says, like it’s obvious. Rather, it _ is _obvious yet Tsukishima's tenses up at his words.

His voice is laced with so much trust and belief that Tsukishima almost _ feels, _ well, something. At this moment, Daichi carries the aura of his doting older brother and Tsukishima isn't sure if that's a good or a bad thing. 

"That…makes sense," Tsukishima finally says. 

Daichi laughs again and, for the first time today, his laugh doesn't waver. "I couldn't have been captain if I couldn't make sense of you lot."

This time, Tsukishima can't help but smile, too. “Yeah.”

  


**VIII**

_"Tsukishimaaaaaaaa, Yamaguchi's been looking for you!" _

The blond stiffens at the sound of Hinata's call from a distance. Daichi huffs beside him. 

Within the next second, Hinata is standing in front of their bench. "Oh, Daichi-san. You're here, too!" 

_How is he excited and bouncy even today, of all days? _Tsukishima sighs and stands up. There’s no use trying to figure Hinata Shouyou out at any given point of time.

"You go on ahead, I'll look for Asahi and Suga," Daichi says and Tsukishima nods, leaving with Hinata.

On their way to the ground, Hinata asks, "So, what were you talking about?" 

"Oh." Tsukishima can sense the hint of bitterness in his otherwise sunshine-y voice. The taller boy pushes his glasses up. "Just about how Daichi-san's leaving the team to me." 

He smirks and walks faster, deriving momentary pleasure from Hinata's sour expression as he leaves him behind. 

  
  
**IX**

_ A wall looms in front of me. A tall, tall wall. _

Hinata stands in front of his teammates, old and current, as they're chirping happily over the other graduates around them. They're all gathered in a corner of the field on Takeda-sensei's request for one last group photograph of the club.

A year ago, Hinata was dealing with a hundred failures all by himself. He celebrated a victory within those hundred failures all by himself. Every high, every low, everything was for him and him alone. A year from then, he finds himself in front of a team that welcomed his inexperienced self. That helped him fight. That more than made up for what he lacked. A team he could share a hundred failures with, one he could share every victory with. 

"Say, Kageyama," Hinata speaks up, shifting his weight from feet to feet. Kageyama, who's standing right next to him, raises a brow at him. "What was it like in middle school when your third year teammates left each year?" 

Kageyama pauses to think. "I didn't really care," he finally says. 

Hinata looks away. "Right. You didn't have friends to get attached to."

"Do you wanna get smacked today, too?" 

Hinata shakes his head, giggling under his breath. When he quiets down, he asks, "Weren't you worried about the team, though?" 

Kageyama shrugs. "There'd be new members in their place and the previous ones would take up the important roles. We adjusted easily. It wasn't a big deal." 

"Oh." He doesn't know what else to say. 

"But, this time," Kageyama continues as his voice grows more solemn, "it's very different."

Hinata clutches the strap of his bag harder. "Oh," he repeats, like he understands. 

For every spike he missed, there were those much powerful than himself who would score in his stead. For every time he got blocked, there was a libero who would still keep the ball in the air. For every persistent opponent blockers, there were setters who'd help him fight. For every mistake he made, there was a captain who remained patient with him. For everything, big and small, there was someone. 

There was _ always _someone when previously there had been none. And a big part of what he gained in this past year is about to leave. 

So maybe, somewhere, Hinata does understand what Kageyama said.

He has felt the lack of his teammates in the past two months, but that absence has only settled permanently on him today. 

"Shouyou!" someone calls out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He hears rapidly approaching footsteps as he turns around. "Are my eyes red? Do they look too red?" It's Nishinoya. He's somehow also skipping up and down as he runs towards the first years, waving his hands. "I've been too deep into thinking about Kiyoko-san that I didn't even realise there was gonna be a photograph of the team! Do I look okay? Tell me, do I look okay?" He jumps and stops right in front of Hinata. 

Hinata studies his senior's face. "You look great, Noya-senpai!" he says after a while, flashing him a thumbs up. 

"Captain," Hinata hears someone say beside him, "I think we'll need to bring two boxes here to fit everyone in the frame." Tsukishima then passes by the two shortest players in the team along with Ennoshita and Yamaguchi, not even bothering to look at the two of them. 

It takes the duo a moment to register what he said, when Noya suddenly runs and pounces on Tsukishima, cursing loudly, while Hinata doesn't even find the time to react. He's mildly impressed, though; that's the highest he's seen the libero jump. Some more loud yells over Tsukishima's protests follow. 

"Get off him, you idiot!" 

"Ow! _ Chikara?! _" 

_Some things will never change, _Hinata supposes, smiling to himself and instantly forgetting Tsukishima’s jab.

His gaze lands ahead of them where he sees Asahi, Sugawara, and Daichi approaching the loud, metaphorical murder of crows. Kiyoko appears behind them as they get closer. 

An unnamed feeling settles in Hinata's stomach as he watches them, a feeling he can't name. All he knows is that it isn't a very good feeling. 

The third years, however, seem…normal. More than normal, in fact. 

They look_ happy _. They’re talking to each other, as if it was any other day. They all laugh at something Sugawara says as they approach the team, and Hinata wonders if him feeling sad was warranted at all.

The feeling in Hinata's gut changes. 

Sugawara's eyes light up when his eyes land on his teammates. "Oh, Hinata! Is everyone here now?" 

Hinata waves back, putting his weight in his toes and calling out their names. "Yep!" he announces. There's a slight waver in his voice.

Kageyama clicks his tongue beside him, having clearly recognised his nervous tic. "Don't you dare become a gooey, emotional wreck in front of them today."

Hinata jerks his head towards him. "No, y--_ you _don't get all gooey-gooey, mooshi-mooshi today!"

"What are you even saying, idiot?"

"Nothing! Mind your business!" 

After the photographs are taken, the team is all gathered around. Some tears were shed, a lot of hugs exchanged. Sugawara is nudging Hinata, convinced that the boy is on the verge of tears despite his numerous refutals. Asahi and Daichi are awkwardly standing by, knowing there's nothing they can do to stop what could safely be called bullying. Kiyoko is behind them, talking to the teachers along with Hitoka. 

"You can cry if you want to, Hinata." Sugawara grins. "We won't mind."

"I'm not crying!" Hinata yells again. "There's just so much to say that crying won't help!"

_Oh no._

He realises before he even finishes his sentence that he probably shouldn’t have said that. An uneasy silence falls upon the third years around him. Kageyama, who also happens to be with Hinata at that moment, heaves a long, disappointed sigh. 

Sugawara's shoulders slowly drop. Hinata can also see Kiyoki tense up behind them. Did she hear him as well?_ Oh no. _

Somewhere, he knows that those words reflected what he truly feels. There is so much to say, and there is so much he feels he can learn from them even now. He feels like he hasn’t properly thanked them for how they put up with him all this time and how he’ll miss them once they’re gone and how he’s so anxious about the club without them. He feels, he feels, and he feels, because there’s no end to his thoughts and there’s no way he can let them know now--

Daichi places a hand on Hinata's shoulder and Hinata lets out a small squeak. 

"We know, Hinata,” he says. “We know. It's okay." 

Daichi’s smile is warm and genuine, and carries so, _ so _much within it that Hinata can't even process how he's supposed to respond. Sugawara and Asahi are now unable to look at him in the eye but they're carrying that very smile. So is Kiyoko. 

Hinata is so grateful to hear those words from him, but at the same time, he becomes completely speechless. 

(Hinata doesn't cry, though. Nope. Not at all.)

  


**X**

The uneasy feeling in him is completely gone now. Hinata, as he lines up with his current teammates to thank his old ones, feels a certain kind of contentment. He feels sadness, yes, but he also feels a sense of duty to what his seniors made for him, and what they'll leave behind for the future of the club. 

_Thank you so much!! _he yells from the bottom of his heart along with his team. It’s not only an expression of gratitude, but also a vow to go on ahead.

Because, thanks to them, Hinata has finally seen it. 

The view from the top.

  


**END**

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ **[ OMAKE ]** _

_Daichi pats Hinata’s back hard, laughing like some proud parent. “No matter how much you improve, Hinata,” he announces, “never forget your senpai.”_

_“Yep!” Sugawara pipes up from behind Daichi. “Who knows, with your rate of improvement you could even end up in Brazil and break all our hearts.”_

_“What?” Daichi says._

_“What?” Sugawara says._

  



End file.
